To love you, to lose you
by MaggieCSer
Summary: CS, 4X'3 - spoilers, Killian s life being in danger and Emma being angry because he didnt listen to her, and finally Killian kissing her on the street.


To love you, to lose you

A/N: spoilers from 4x03- How i think things Could happen

Since Marian was freezing to death, Emma and David needed to investigue. Emma trusted Killian to watch out over Elsa, like she did in the past with her son, Belle and Neal at the hospital.

"You stay here with her, okay"- Emma told him

"I know how to handle a girl, Swan"- he said smiling

"Im serious, Killian. She cant control her magic, she could put someone in danger, herself, the town, you."-

"Its not like i can tight her up, can i?"- he joked and Emma gave a warning look.

"This isnt a joke, you listen to me, okay?!-

"Fine, love. Dont worry"- He said and moved away to leave –"be careful"- he finished softly making Emma nod and smile at him before leaving.

Elsa demanded Killian that she needed to talk to Rumple, because she needed answers about Anna´s necklace and since she is a queen and is use to bossy around, Killian obligued (he couldnt say no to her beautiful swan´s bestie)

They went to Gold´s shop and asked him about the necklace, he of course didnt say much and asked Elsa why would think he knows Anna but Elsa said that she didnt remember months before being in SB. Rumple did said something about his magic or could he could do whatever he wanted to and Killian (since his a very clever pirate) noticed that something was off, how could Rumplestanskin do magic if he didnt have his dagger but Belle... something was def off there, he could feel it.

Rumple did give Elsa a locator spell so maybe they could find Anna, so after they left, they went to the forest, following the path after, marking trees to not forget the way back.

Meanwhile Emma and David went to the icecream shop, trying to find something and well they did find something, magic. They went to Grannys to warn everyone especially Elsa (and Killian, of course, at least Emma) but they werent there, Snow told them that they went to Gold´s and just in time Belle came throught the door and told Emma that she heard that they were going to the forest or something. Without doubting Emma and David ran into the woods to find them, but they werent alone, there was some kinda snow queen who was actually trying to hurt Killian, _her Killian_

"Nooooooo"- Elsa said, trying to stop her but without Anna she couldnt do much, despite she really liked Killian, then she turned around when she heard Emma

"Killian"- She screamed – "No, stop!"- and she froze for a second and without even thinking she felt her magic running all over her body and she threw a white ball fire to the snow queen, making her fall and her ice becoming snow dust , until it was all clear again, she was already gone.

"Killian, are you okay?"- she asked but seeing herself that he was, she couldnt help the anger –"what the hell were you doing? Trying to get yourself kill?

"Im okay, swan. I am a 300 years old pirate, remember? But thank you for saving me, love"- he said with grin

"whatever"- she groaned and moved away.

"Swan"- he said but she didnt look back. Soon enough Elsa was walking by her side and Killian and David walking before them.

"So, you said you couldnt control your magic but you did really well to save him"- she smiled

"What?"- Emma asked

"Remember i said i need Anna to control my magic?"

"Yeah, so"- Emma said

"Magic is about emotions "- she looked at Emma´s eyes –"You were really good out there"

"What are you trying to say?"- Emma asked unpatient

"He" – she looked at Killian´s back –"He is your Anna"

"What? He is not"- Emma said

"Hmmm not fooling me, Emma. He cares about you too, i can tell"

"How can you?"- Emma asked her

"Im not blind, i see the puppy eyes, the yearning look between the 2 of you"

"I dont yearn!"

" hmmm Maybe you are not ready to say it but you know it, Emma. He helps you to control your emotions, your fears...He is to you what Anna is to me. And it is okay"- Elsa finished sotflly

"Maybe"- Emma said, smiling because yeah, she knew it.

They went to Grannys to have something to drink, Emma and Elsa sitting on the same table when Killian walked to them.

"Fancy to meet you, Swan"- he said flirting – "Elsa"

Elsa smiled , while Emma moved to stand up – "i think, im done here" – she said and walked away

"Swan, Emma wait"- Killian said but she didnt stop –"Emma, sweetheart, im sorry i didnt listen to you"- he walked faster until he could grab her arm to stop her and turned her around

"Why didnt you? I told you, it could be dangerous"- she yelled

"Its okay, everyone is okay"

"But if it didnt- what if something happened to Elsa, and now this queen,what if they hurt someone, _what if they hurt you"_ – she said the last part softly

"Im sorry, Emma. Is that why you are so angry"- he asked

"You dont understand, do you?- you almost got killed, I, i was about _To lose you"_- she finished and Killian could see the anger disappearing , only showing the concern and fear, fear of losing him just like her feared losing her a while back and without doubting he kissed her, really hard and passionated and she responded right away putting all her mixed feelings on the kiss . Oh god, she almost lost him and the kiss, his kisses tasted so good, she could kiss him all the long. they kissed long and then she feel something strong between them, coming to them, magic.

A/N: I dont know what the green screen was about , so i left it there and also no sure about location spell, i have no idea what the bottle on the picture could actually be.


End file.
